


Pulling

by Birdbitch



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hair Kink, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having his hair played with…does things to Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling

The thing is, the thing is, Enjolras gets off, having his hair pulled, so when they’re together and they’re in public and Grantaire runs his fingers through the curls even lightly, jokingly, it’s enough to make Enjolras’s cheeks turn pink and his breath to catch in his throat. It’s this kind of teasing that, upon the dissolution of the informal meeting in the dining hall, leads to Enjolras pushing Grantaire against the wall in one of the less-frequently used stairwells to the side of the hallway, leads him with anxious fingers to press against the front of Grantaire’s jeans just to feel him.

“Well?” he asks in an impatient kind of voice, and Grantaire laughs, almost loud enough that Enjolras gets nervous that someone might come to investigate.

“You looked cute. Couldn’t help it. “

“That’s shitty logic, you know, and it doesn’t cut it.” Even still, Enjolras is on him, mouths clashing, and Grantaire tangles his fingers into his hair and tugs, making him stop and cry out embarrassingly loud. He looks at Grantaire, mouth wide and pupils dark. “Do that again,” he says, and Grantaire shakes his head.

"Ask nicely," he says gently, softly, and he kisses Enjolras’s cheek and leans back against the wall, hand still holding Enjolras’s hair loosely.


End file.
